


From the first song

by speakerofthestars



Series: Vocaloid- Start Up [4]
Category: KaiMei, Kaito [Vocaloid], Meiko [Vocaloid], Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerofthestars/pseuds/speakerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry this took so long! I hit a bit of a writer's block in the middle of typing this one and my indecision between going with the bad route or the good route...but then I thought traumatizing Kaito on his first song is really mean so..Have the GOOD!Route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the first song

**Author's Note:**

> KAITO, MEIKO (c) Crypton Future Media
> 
> VOCALOID (c) Yamaha
> 
> I know I've never said this but I'll appreciate all and any comment so don't feel shy!

A man had greeted and lead them through the dark building- into an even darker room- it put the blue haired vocaloid on guard- gently holding unto meiko's wrist, giving it a very gentle tug. Meiko just gave the younger one a small reassuring smile- it was the best she could do though this place gave her stomach a small unsettling in her stomach. But she didn't want to be rude nor lose the opportunity. Not much people created vocaloid songs and any one additional producer out there really could help- especially with a new start up vocaloid like Kaito. They stopped in a sort of waiting room that was equally dark and rather cramp. The guard- or who Meiko thought to be the guard opened the door to a rather bright room and the female vocaloid started to think that they must be in some movie- or some joke. It was almost freaky.

The room was...bright..very bright, blinding after they came from the dark halls and rooms of the condominium. Its walls were painted an off-white wash, lined with shelves of equipment and various instruments. The blinds were drawn to let the sunlight in- and Meiko couldn't see much since her optics were still adjusting.

"Welcome! Do come in! Paul, what did I say about leaving the lights off outside???" More light came from behind them, making things decidedly less scary. Meiko looked back to check on her male counterpart and saw him blinking around confused before refocusing on Meiko to ask for answers. A young man stepped forward, a small smile on his face. "My name is _________, you must be the vocaloids Crypton were talking about?" He looked towards Meiko- seeing she was more experienced "You must be Meiko."  
The brunette nodded. "You seem to know your vocaloid facts"  
"Well yes, you guys are quite the talk in the digital realms." He then looked towards Kaito "I will suppose this is KAITO?"  
The boy, instead of shying away, actually stepped out a bit from behind Meiko and nodded. "Yes, ______-san. It is nice to meet you. I hope that we'll be able to work well together." The blue haired vocaloid bowed- he looked a bit nervous but Meiko was happy to see that he had some spine in there.  
"I do hope so as well, Kaito-san! Please, take a seat, I'm sorry about the mess." There's wasn't any mess, in Meiko's opinion. Kaito sat down on a stool while Meiko opted more for the singular couch seat.

"I'm sorry but I've never worked with a Vocaloid in the person... so...how do we exactly start with this?"  
"Well, there are two ways...the first is inputting the music sheet via wire transfer or we read the music sheet. If you enter it via wire transfer, any changes you have us make with be automatically saved to your copy." Meiko explained  
"Ah, well I have the music sheet. Would it be okay with your two if we do it via wire transfer?"  
"Of course." Meiko pushed at the center of her headphones and it popped open to let her pull out a cord. Kaito did the same with his smaller ear piece.  
"Oh! So those headphones are permanent?" The producer looked surprised  
"Oh, no. It's embedded in the headphones which connects to a jock somewhere here." Meiko chuckled a bit and handed the cord.

Kaito was the one to start the song and Meiko felt so relaxed whenever she heard him- even if he seemed a bit shy of singing in front of someone new. A hand lay on his chest as he read the data fed to him. Of course- it wasn't perfect since the producer still needed to tweak some notes in accordance to his voice, repeating a verse almost up to 5 times. Eventually, Meiko joined him in the duet.

 

They left the house, thanking the kind guy and started walking home. They walked side by side for a little while before she felt a hand slip in hers, surprising the red themed Vocaloid. "Thank you for singing with me today, Meiko-san." A cute smile accompanied the sentence. Meiko smiled back and ruffled his hair. "Silly Kaito. Ice cream?"  
"Mmhm!"


End file.
